Tournament of Destroyers
The Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, also called the Universe TournamentDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 is a conflict fought between the Gods of Destruction of the Universe 6 and the Universe 7 using teams of five to face off in a World Martial Arts Tournament type contest. If Beerus won, he would be given the six Super Dragon Balls that Champa possessed, and if Champa won, he would obtain the seventh of the Super Dragon Balls, and wish that the Earth from Universe 7 is swapped with the Earth from Universe 6. Prelude Prior to the tournament, there was a written test so that nobody with little fundamental intelligence could participate. Beerus' team lost Buu as a member due to him failing to pass the test. Beerus' team almost lost Goku and Champa's team almost lost Magetta since they both barely passed the test with a 50%. Tournament :Match 1: Goku vs. Botamo Though he finds it impossible at first to damage Botamo due to his bodies ability to render all physical and energy based attacks void, Goku uses his head to win by instead throwing Botamo out of the ring. Goku is the victor of match one. :Match 2: Goku vs. Frost After Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan to force Frost to use his full power, Frost still proves to be at a disadvantage. Frost resorts to cheating and defeats the Saiyan using his poison, leaving Goku drowsy and giving Frost the chance to kick him out of the ring. Frost is the victor of match two. :Match 3: Piccolo vs. Frost Piccolo uses his battle smarts and strategic skills to put up a valiant effort against Frost but when Frost finds himself in a scrape he cannot get out of, Frost uses his poison once more to allow him to knock Piccolo out of the ring so that he is initially claimed the victor. This time however Jaco notes that Frost was cheating and has him disqualified. Having been caught out as a cheater Piccolo is declared the winner of match three. However Vegeta instead has Piccolo forfeit so that he can fight Frost. :Match 4: Vegeta vs. Frost The fourth match of the tournament was meant to be Piccolo versus Magetta, however due to Vegeta's insistence on fighting Frost, that fight took place instead. Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan and quickly incapacitates Frost. Vegeta is the victor of match four. :Match 5: Vegeta vs. Magetta Since Frost cheated when fighting against Goku also, Goku is allowed back into the tournament and is placed after Vegeta. In the anime a new rule was made for this match where if one competitor touches the barrier, that person loses. Vegeta eventually manages to defeat Magetta via a ring out by exposing Magetta's weakness when he insults him causing him to drop his guard. Vegeta is the victor of match five :Match 6: Vegeta vs. Cabba After fighting on even grounds when both in their base states, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan and insists Cabba does the same. However Cabba reveals that he cannot transform so Vegeta teaches Cabba how to become a Super Saiyan as per requested. After which he goes even further by transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue before knocking Cabba out. Vegeta is the victor of match six. :Match 7: Vegeta vs. Hit Unable to figure out Hit's technique, Hit brutally beats Vegeta until he is knocked out. In the manga Vegeta having previously lost over 90% of his fighting capability is the primary factor in his defeat, and it is said he would have won otherwise. Hit is the winner of match seven. :Match 8: Goku vs. Hit Goku having been told about Hit's Time Skip technique begins the fight in his base state to first figure out Hit's moves. In the manga he powers up to a Super Saiyan, and then a Super Saiyan God in order to overpower Hit's Time-Skip. Hit responds with his full power but is once again overwhelmed by Goku's Super Saiyan Blue form. In the anime Goku uses Super Saiyan Blue after his base form and outmatches Hit, but the assassin begins to improve, forcing Goku to utilize his Kaio-ken. In both versions, at the climax of the battle Goku realizes that Hit cannot fight to his fullest without being allowed to kill, and so decides to forfeit: jumping out of the arena, much to everyone's surprise. Hit is the victor of match eight. :Match 9: Monaka vs. Hit The final and deciding match. Monaka enters the arena seeming very nervous. When Champa rings the bell, Monaka runs and punches Hit with an extremely weak and pathetic punch to Hit's leg. Hit then pretends that it was a devastating blow, and then throws himself onto the dome and falls onto the surface, making it a ring out to repay Goku for jumping out of the ring in the previous battle. Monaka is the winner of match nine and the tournament. Universe 7 is declared the winner of the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. Legacy The existence of the tournament became well known among the other Gods and revealed the existence of the Super Dragon Balls after being forgotten after so many centuries. The tournament also seemed to impress the king of all cosmos, Zen-Oh, prompting him to be interested in organizing a tournament consisting of all 12 universes which later became the Tournament of Power. Video Game Appearances Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 In Xenoverse 2 as part of the Super Pack 2 DLC, the tournament ends up taking place a year earlier in Age 779 due to an distortion in history caused by an unknown source. Additionally, the altered history causes Goku and Majin Buu to be absent on the date Team Universe 7 is to leave for the tournament. Piccolo and Vegeta are adamant that Goku would not miss the tournament when Beerus suggests they skipped out on it. Whis convinces Beerus that they must leave for the tournament without Goku, jokingly reminding him that they still have Monaka the strongest fighter in Universe 7. This forces the Time Patrol to intervene to ensure Universe 7's victory as in the original history. Considering Majin Buu's absence to be unimportant due to the fact that he did not actually compete in the tournament, Chronoa has the 2nd Future Warrior take his place as it will allow them to fight and fix any further changes that may occur during the tournament without violating the rules of the tournament itself, while Xeno Trunks and the original Future Warrior focus on locating the absent Goku. The Future Warrior arrives on the Nameless Planet in Age 779. As a result of Goku's absence, Piccolo faces Botamo in the first round of the tournament. Beerus confronts the Warrior when they appear and tells them not to interfere with the fight or he will destroy them. Chronoa contacts Beerus and explains that she choose the Warrior to fight for the Universe 7 team. Though unsure about a recommendation from the Supreme Kai of Time, Beerus decides to take her up on her offer. Champa objects to Beerus bringing in outside help as he was not informed about it, but Beerus reminds Champa of his already unfair advantage and taunts him by asking him if he is afraid he's team will lose if they add someone, convincing Champa to permit it. However Vados points out to everyone that the Warrior has not taken the written exam and reminds everyone that the rules of the tournament require the Warrior to pass the exam or they will be ineligible to participate in the tournament. Champa tells the warrior to be grateful that they are even allowing them to take the exam at all, though states that the length of the first match will be shortened as a result. While Piccolo takes on Botamo, the Future Warrior takes the test under the watchful eye of Vados. Communicating from the Time Nest, Elder Kai reveals he had forgotten all about the exams, causing Chronoa to admonish him for forgetting about the exam despite having witnessed the events of the tournament first hand. Elder Kai tells her he can't be expected to remember every little detail, causing Chronoa to state she hopes she never gets old, causing Elder Kai to remind her they are only 1000 years apart in age. Xeno Trunks manages to stop their bickering by asking if he should shut off his communicator's receiver, causing Chronoa to apologize to Trunks and the Warrior for distracting from their tasks. As the Warrior was his student at the Time Patroller Academy, Elder Kai is confident that the Warrior will have no problem achieving the 50 points necessary to pass. Meanwhile none of Piccolo's attacks are having any effect on Botamo, as he is absorbing every blow without flinching. Elder Kai does his best to help the Warrior, though Chronoa tells him to take it easy on them when he reminds them to make sure they write their own name. Eventually Piccolo manages to knock Botamo out of the ring, winning the match for Universe 7 just as the Warrior turns in their exam, which Vados declares they passed, officially allowing them to take part in the tournament as a member of Team Universe 7. Beerus tells the Warrior they are going in after Piccolo, when the original Future Warrior arrives with Goku. Chronoa then informs that the Time Patrol had managed to find Goku. Beerus furiously demands to know why Goku was absent. Goku reveals that he thought the tournament would take place on a different day and Chronoa reveals that they found him training on King Kai's Planet. Vados once again reminds everyone that every participant must pass the exam to participate. Beerus tells Goku he must take the exam, while Champa complains about Universe 7 adding new fighters at the last minute and even suggests Beerus is cheating, however Beerus counters by reminding him it is now a fair fight and mockingly asks him if he is afraid of a fair fight, causing Champa to allow Goku to take the test. Then Champa gets the idea to speed things up by add tag matches instead. Though Beerus suspects Champa is plotting something, he agrees and tells the Warrior to team up with Piccolo. Meanwhile Champa selects Cabba to fight alongside Frost. As a result the second match is between Piccolo & Future Warrior versus Frost & Cabba. Piccolo decides to take on Cabba and tells the Warrior to fight with Frost. Frost acts cordially towards the Warrior causing Beerus to note that while Frost looks like Frieza, his behavior couldn't be more different. Chronoa asks Elder Kai if everything is going well and he states that Frost is starting the fight in his Final Form, which occurred much later in the original timeline, and states that Goku not qualifying as he originally did has likely had a significant impact and they will have to be ready for other changes. As Piccolo fights with Cabba, Frost decides to use his Secret Poison to finish off the Warrior. Disoriented by the poison, the Warrior is almost knocked out of the ring by Frost, but is saved by the intervention of Piccolo who stops Frost's attack. Having witnessed Frost's use of poison against the Warrior, Jaco informs the referee of Frost's cheating, causing the Referee to disqualify him. Cabba asks why Frost would resort to cheating, only for Vados to reveal Frost's true nature as the secret leader of a band of space pirates. Frost admits to his villainy by revealing that he starts wars in secret then ends them publicly to profit from the rebuilding, which he calls an ingenious business plan, causing Beerus to state Frost isn't so different from Frieza after all. Vegeta yells at the Future Warrior telling them not to let Frost get off with a disqualification and states that someone as bad as Frost needs to be ground into the dirt, so the Warrior continues to fight with Frost despite the disqualification, while Cabba continues to fight with Piccolo as he had been fighting fairly the whole time. Frost states he will happily use his poison on the Warrior due to their wiliness to continue fight him. Meanwhile Goku manages to finish his exam and Whis asks if he passed, causing Goku to reveal he did though just barely, causing Beerus to remind him that he could have destroyed Goku for failing. Beerus tells Goku to wait as he will get his chance to fight soon enough. Battles *Goku vs. Botamo *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (First Form/Third Form/Final Form) *Piccolo vs. Frost (Final Form) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (Final Form) *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Auta Magetta *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hit *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue: Kaio-ken) vs. Hit (Anime) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hit (Manga) *Monaka vs. Hit ;Xenoverse 2 *Piccolo vs. Botamo *Piccolo & Future Warrior 2 vs. Cabba & Frost (Final Form) Gallery References Category:Events